The replacement of one or more lost natural teeth may be achieved by anchoring a dental implant to the jaw bone at the toothless site. A dental implant is typically defined by (i) one or more fixtures anchored in the jaw bone at the toothless site beneath the overlying gingival layer, the number of fixtures used depending on whether the dental implant is to be for a single-tooth replacement, in which case a single fixture is used, or for replacement of a number of lost teeth, in which case at least one fixture will be used (ordinarily a plurality of spaced-apart fixtures), and (ii) an abutment secured to each fixture through an opening provided in the gingival layer, the structure of the abutment which is disposed above the coronal end of the associated fixture projecting from the coronal margin of the gingival layer at the opening (hereinafter the "transgingival structure"). A structure which presents one or more artificial crowns (hereinafter a "crown structure") is then connected to the abutment(s).
Abutments in the main are presently prefabricated as standardised ready-to-use components, coming in a set for the clinician to choose from. The prevailing conditions in the oral cavity, however, differ from patient to patient. Accordingly, standard abutments have the drawbacks of not being customised.
With this in mind, prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,477 makes known a customisable abutment having a frusto-conical transgingival structure in which the larger end is spaced furthest from the coronal end of the fixture. The frusto-conical profile of the transgingival structure enables the mass of the transgingival structure to be reduced to create the desired profile for a specific patient.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved customised dental implant and method for forming said implant.